Inkjet printing devices include a printhead having a number of nozzles. The nozzles are used to eject fluid (e.g., ink) onto a substrate to form an image. Some inkjet printing devices include a stationary printbar that includes a printhead.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.